Matt the Radar Technician
by Seamistery
Summary: Recovering from the loss of Starkiller Base, the First Order decides to send Kylo Ren to spy on and sabotage the Resistance. Unfortunately for him, this involves working under the new head of radar: Rey. Inspired by the SNL Undercover Boss skit.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Star wars nor Saturday Night Live_

* * *

After the destruction of Starkiller Base the First Order was, let's say just say, "not in good shape". The First Order was immensely weakened and was struggling to hold itself together now that it lacked its base of operations. Stormtrooper numbers were so low that Hux's brainwashing camp worked overtime to create replacement soldiers. However despite its best efforts, it failed to fulfill its given quota in such a short amount of time. If the Resistance decided to strike again, there was a slim chance the First Order would be able to survive a second attack. That's why its leaders decided to hold a meeting aboard the _Finalizer_ in order to determine what their next steps would be.

"I say we send our remaining stormtroopers and ships to attack the Resistance base before they make their next move!" one officer suggested. "We can utilize the element of surprise in order to overwhelm their forces."

"That's outrageous," another officer countered. "We can't send out all of our forces at once! What if the element of surprise isn't enough to ensure victory? We cannot underestimate the Resistance after what they did to our base."

"Please! They got lucky, that's all."

"Lucky? I suppose anyone's lucky enough to blow up an entire planet on their first try?"

As the argument continued, Hux sat at the head of the table with his forehead resting in his palm. They had been at this for hours, and so far the greatest idea anyone had come up with was sending General Organa a bomb disguised as a present.

The only upside to this meeting was that Kylo Ren hadn't shown up yet. He was supposed to have returned from his training with the Supreme Leader by now, but clearly the Makers had blessed Hux and delayed his walking headache. The General couldn't stand the entitled brat that roamed around his ship and caused trouble. Ren constantly terrorized his troops, destroyed expensive equipment, and somehow managed to pack sass into every line he ever spoke to him. Snoke's little protégé was only useful to Hux when he left his ship to fight enemies he couldn't be bothered to throw his stormtroopers at.

"I'm telling you! We have to strike first! If we don't, we're sitting womp rats!" the officer from before argued.

The second officer stood up and slammed her palms on the conference table. "Says a womp rat-"

"Enough!" Hux yelled. He needed to end this madness. Now.

"You both make valid points. We can't just wait around for the Resistance to act, nor allow them to grow stronger. However, we currently don't have the resources to launch a full scale attack," the general explained. "With that in mind, does anyone have any other suggestions?"

Hux looked around at the blank faces that stared back at him and sighed. "Come on, _anything_?" he asked.

After a few moments of silence, one younger officer nervously raised his hand.

"What is it? Spit it out, this isn't a classroom," Hux said when he noticed the officer.

"Well…um…what about…um"

"Speak up officer, we haven't got all day," Hux urged. Sometimes he really wondered how some of these men and woman managed to become officers of the First Order.

The officer swallowed. "…infiltration…?" he finally muttered.

"Infiltration?" Hux repeated.

"Yes…? You know…when some poses as some else and-"

"Yes of course, I know what infiltration entails. However, I'm not entirely sure the fate of the First Order should rest upon one person's shoulders," Hux stated.

"Officer Rick might be onto something Sir," The female officer from before spoke up. "It wouldn't involve a large amount of resources, and we would have access to our enemies' plans. A spy could alert us when the Resistance decides to attack, making it easier to evade them until we have regained our power."

Hux stroked his chin in thought. The plan did have it perks. It would only involve one person, however this mole had the power to make or break their entire operation. Whoever they chose had to be smart, efficient, and objective. They had to be level-headed and could maintain their composure under pressure. The spy must be experienced in the arts of espionage and trickery, quick both mentally and physically. Someone like-

"I shall fulfill this duty," a deep, robotic voice suddenly stated.

 _Oh no, anyone but-_

" _Kylo Ren_. I see you've finally decided to join us," Hux sneered as he faced the dark knight.

"Sorry General, I was delayed because the Supreme Leader had much to discuss with _me_ concerning the importance of _my_ role in the First Order," he replied.

"Of course," Hux clipped.

"Now as I was saying, I would be more than willing to be the spy. You are already aware of my experience working undercover," Ren said.

Hux rolled his eyes. "You mean that time you decided to investigate whether we had any traitors working for us and you dressed up like, what was it again? A sewage inspector?"

" _Radar technician_ ," he angrily defended.

"Regardless of what it was, I recall everyone recognizing you despite your disguise. If you can't fool your own employees, how are you going to fool the Resistance?" the General questioned.

Kylo Ren clenched his fists and moved towards Hux. "I can assure you _General_ , that the Supreme Leader's training has completely prepared me for such a task. I will not fail this time," he firmly said, stopping a mere foot in front of the red head.

Hux crossed his arms and did not take a step back. "I'm not so sure I believe you," he simply responded. "Shall I go over all of your mistakes?"

"You would doubt the skills the _Supreme Leader_ has bestowed me with? To have doubt in me, would mean having doubt in our leader, _General_ ," he hissed.

After Ren said this the room erupted in hushed conversations as the officers discussed his words.

"Ren has a point"

"Maybe Hux isn't as loyal as we thought."

"The general might even be working for the Resistance."

"I knew he was a rotten guy. I bet he was the one who stole my _Space Weekly_ yesterday."

It wasn't long before the entire room was shooting dirty glares at Hux.

 _Damn that Kylo Ren!_ The General angrily thought.

"Quiet!" Hux yelled in order to silence the room.

He hated his words before he even uttered them. The General knew he was going to regret this decision for the rest of his life. The brat was going to destroy the regime he had worked so hard to build. However, the Supreme Leader trusted him so that meant he was obligated to as well. Well, at least openly. On the inside he wouldn't trust Kylo Ren with jack. The guy just didn't even have enough self restraint to be a spy. A month ago he sliced Starkiller Base's soda machine in half with his lightsaber when it gave him orange soda instead of strawberry.

Hux deeply sighed. Yup, he hated himself right now.

"Fine. You'll go undercover as a radar technician on the Resistance base."

* * *

A/N: Alright so I told myself I wouldn't write this story while working on another fan fiction, but it's too late. I loved that snl undercover boss skit far too much so I decided to whip up this little tale on the side. Let me know if you guys think I should continue or not. I love reading your feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand Master Luke, how is filling in as the new head of radar going to help me become a Jedi?" Rey incredulously asked. "I thought you would train me in the Force?"

With Luke Skywalker agreeing to train her she had been so excited to understand the intricacies of the force, and practice ancient lightsaber forms. Rey was ready to embrace her newfound abilities and become a Jedi, a servant to the Light Side and a keeper of the Force. Yet no matter how eager she was to achieve all these things, her Master had other plans. Every morning when she showed up for intensive Jedi training Luke just casually handed her a list of things to do and went back inside to chill in the air conditioning. Instead of working towards becoming a Jedi knight, Rey spent her days waxing his X-wing, ironing his robes, trimming his beard, and brewing a moss based tea he had grown to like on Ahch-to. Now Luke wanted her to manage the radar technicians on the base. What didn't this guy expect her to do?

Luke sighed and lightly grasped her shoulder. "Rey, do you know what I did before I was a Jedi?" he lightly asked.

"Err…not really?"

"I was a moisture farmer, and a damn good one. But did you think I liked my job?" Luke questioned.

"Yes?" Rey hesitantly answered.

He shook his head. "No Rey. I absolutely hated it. Tatooine was full of sand and it always ended up getting in the moisture vaporators."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied, not knowing how else to respond.

"However despite how much I hated the job, the things I learned prepared me for my destiny. Being a moisture farmer was necessary in order for me to become a Jedi and take out the Galactic Empire."

"Really?" Rey asked in surprise. "What skills helped you?"

"Well…um," Luke stumbled. "There are so many I'm afraid I don't have enough time to name them all right now, but just know they were important," he finally managed to say.

"Oh, I see."

"That is why the Force tells me that it is you who must lead the radar technicians for the time being. The position will help you to learn unique skills that will prepare you for your true Jedi training," Luke explained. "Knowing this, will you accept the job?"

Rey considered Luke's proposal for a moment. Working in the radar department was an important job considering it ensured that the First Order couldn't sneak up on the Resistance. Being the leader of the technicians meant that she would be forced to exercise patience and leadership on a daily basis, both qualities that a Jedi should possess. Perhaps Master Luke was right. There were many important Jedi skills she could learn while on the job.

Rey smiled, content with her decision. "Okay, I'll do the job," she confidently replied. If leading the radar technicians brought her a step closer to being a Jedi, she would not pass up the opportunity.

Luke nodded his head in approval and reached in his pocket. "Great, take this," he said handing his padawan a slip of paper. "It will tell you where to meet the team you'll be in charge of, and before I forget-" Luke grabbed a bag that was resting next to his feet. "Keep this as well. In here you'll find your work uniform," he explained as Rey took hold of the bag.

"Thank you Master, I won't let you down," Rey assured.

"I know you won't! Now if you'll excuse me, I have business I must attend to now. Good luck my young padawan," Luke called as he began to walk away.

Once Luke was a safe distance from where he left Rey, he released a sigh of relief. He was running out of jobs for Rey and needed to find another way to occupy her. There were only so many times she could trim his beard before it was entirely gone. Therefore in order to solve this problem he decided that a permanent job on the base would keep her busy and had checked the Resistance database for work positions. With Rey occupied with her new job he could get back to doing what he did best.

Luke entered his room and climbed up on his bed. Oh how he had missed sleeping on a proper mattress instead of twigs and moss. The Jedi was just about to return to the Resistance because of recent back pain when Rey saved him the trouble and showed up. When she offered to bring him back he had immediately agreed and practically led the way to the ship.

Just as Luke was about to shut his eyes and dream about fluffy ewoks he heard a loud rapping on his door.

"Luke? Are you in there?" a female voice asked from the other side of his door.

The Jedi sighed. So much for his beauty sleep "Yes, I'm here Leia," he responded.

The General quickly opened the door and walked in. When she saw Luke lying in bed she frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be training Rey?" Leia asked in confusion.

"Yes, but she has a job now on the base," he simply responded.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Are you giving her more pointless tasks, Luke? When are you going to _actually_ start training her?" she asked.

"When I finish rewriting my training syllabus," the Jedi promised. "After Ben destroyed my school I may have…lost it. That's why I'm having some trouble remembering the routine I established for my padawans. So I'm trying to access my memories through Force dreams."

"Of course you are…" Leia said, suspicion lacing her words. "Anyway, you need to hurry Luke. You can't keep lying to her," the General chastised.

"Don't worry. I'll recall my syllabus in no time," Luke mumbled before closing his eyes and finally falling asleep.

000

As Rey made her way across the base towards where she would be meeting her team, she constantly messed with her brown technician jumpsuit. The jumpsuit was a little tight and incredibly itching, making walking in it a living hell. It looked so old that it could have passed for something the Rebellion technicians wore back in the day.

 _It's not about the outfit though_ she tried to remind herself. _Just focus on the job._

Other than the horrible uniform, Rey was pleased that her assigned job was something that she would be good at. The scavenger had immense experience handling the components of radars and could practically piece together one from scratch. Leading a team on the other hand, well that would require some practice. Living alone on a planet for numerous years had granted her poor people skills. Just the other day Finn had tried to snatch a piece of popcorn from her bowl and she had nearly dislocated his arm. Growing up with the bare necessities had left her pretty defensive about things that belonged to her.

Lost in her thoughts, Rey didn't notice when someone suddenly stopped in front of her to tie their shoe.

"Ah!" she cried as she tripped over him and landed right on the ground.

The man who was tying his shoes stopped what he was doing to openly stare at Rey as she tried to push herself up.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized. When Rey finally faced him she took note of the astonished look the man was sending her.

 _Look what you did Rey. You're such a klutz that you really surprised him._

She hung her head shamefully. "I should have been watching where I was going and-" the scavenger looked up once more "-wait a second…do I know you?" Rey asked. His face, it suddenly seemed so familiar.

As Rey moved closer to study the man, he tried desperately to shuffle back. This did not deter her though; she would get to the bottom of this mystery. He had a long face that featured a scar, dark eyes, and light, messy blond hair. The man was also wearing the dorkiest glasses she had ever seen and a similar jumpsuit.

"Hey…I think I know you from somewhere," she said as she continued to study him.

"Probably not," the man insisted. "It's a big base. I don't think I've ever met you before."

 _Where have I seen this guy from? He's seems so familiar! Hold on, I think I got it!_

"Are you the guy who works in sewage? Bob?" Rey eagerly asked.

The man visibly relaxed for some reason. "Um…no actually my name's Matt," he answered.

Rey's cheeks began to burn with embarrassment. "Oh my bad! You just look so much like him that I thought maybe you were him," she admitted.

"Well it is difficult to tell _Resistance_ personnel apart, since we're all from the _Resistance_ ," Matt stated.

Rey nodded, relieved that he wasn't upset with her. "Yes of course," she agreed. "So where do you work then?" she asked.

"Um...starting today I'm a radar technician," he hesitantly replied.

"You're very fortunate then," Rey said.

"Why's that?"

She smiled and extended her hand. "Because I'm you're new boss," she said grasping and shaking Matt's uncomfortably cold hand. "My name's Rey and I look forward to working with you."

"Nice to meet you…Rey," Matt managed to reply after a few long minutes of silence.

In that moment Kylo Ren knew that his job just became infinitely more difficult.

* * *

A/N: I'm really glad that you guys want me to continue my story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited my fanfic, it really means a lot to me. Please continue to leave reviews! It helps me to find my inspiration faster. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Rey paced back and forth in front of the five radar technicians that would make up her team. Other than Matt, she had never met any of them before, let alone seen them on the base. As they studied her, Rey could tell they had no idea why they were summoned from their everyday duties. Some observed her with curious glances, while others seemed rather annoyed that they were away from their work. Matt's face was rather emotionless as he quietly stood among the ranks of his fellow employees.

While everyone continued to impatiently stand around, Rey's mind fumbled for the correct way to address her workers. Her people skills were still lacking, and unfortunately her crowd didn't seem like an accepting bunch. She supposed that as their new boss she needed to fabricate an empowering speech about hard work and teamwork; however her mind was currently failing her. Rey scratched her head and looked at the blank faces that gazed back at her.

"I guess I should start with my name," she finally said when her mind could not procure a better statement. "Hi my name's Rey and I'm your division's new boss." It was best to be clear and get the most important detail out of the way.

Silence.

Rey was expecting many things, but this definitely wasn't what she had in mind. All the technicians other than Matt frantically sent each other glances as if what she had just said was troubling. Yet despite there being an underlying problem suspended in the air, no one when ventured to say anything.

Well, at least at first.

"What happened to Phil?!" one technician suddenly demanded.

Taken aback by the abruptness and urgency of the question, Rey took a moment to answer. "Phil, who's Phil?" she replied in confusion.

Another technician spoke up. "Phil was our last boss," she stated.

"Oh. Well I guess he isn't working here anymore," Rey offered.

"Why not!" numerous voices cried.

Rey looked around at the expecting faces, not really sure what to say. "I don't know-"

"Are you going to bring us space waffles on Tuesdays, because Phil used to do that," another technician interrupted.

"Space waffles? What are space waffles?" Rey asked.

There was a collective sigh from the technicians before they started to whisper amongst themselves. Rey saw this and started to panic.

 _Is part of being a boss bringing these things called space waffles!?_

Rey didn't know much about what it meant to be a boss, but she knew it usually entailed putting your foot down when things got messy. That's what was happening right now, right? Rey needed to take control of the situation and she knew exactly how to do it. Just before she left her room to meet with her team, Rey searched "how to impress your employees on the first day" on the internet and discovered something that had proven results. She printed her findings and brought them with her. Rey didn't think she would actually use them, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Hey why don't we drop the zaffles-"

"Waffles!" numerous voices corrected.

"-Waffles and focus on a teambuilding exercise instead?" she said as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "It will also help us to get to know each other better," she added.

"Phil didn't make us do teambuilding exercises," one of the technicians from before blurted out.

Rey was starting to wonder if this Phil was a god to these people or something. "Well I'm _not_ Phil, so we're going to try something new," she replied as calmly as she could.

"But Phil-"

"So who wants to go first?" Rey quickly said before her team could argue with her further.

She turned to the technician that first spoke after she introduced herself. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and a face full of freckles. "How about you?" she suggested pointing at him.

"Depends what's in it for me?" he simply replied.

Rey's mouth fell open. What was wrong with these people! "Nothing, it's just a question," she clarified.

"That doesn't sound like fun then."

Rey deeply sighed and contemplated returning to Luke to inform him of her resignation. Was this part of his test? Had he purposely paid these technicians to make her job that much harder? If that was the case she couldn't exactly give up now.

The former scavenger forced her legs to stay in place instead of simply walking away. "It's just a question. Answer it or don't," she dryly said.

Rey watched his bored expression, waiting for an answer. "Fine, I'm in a giving mood today so I'll give you an answer," he finally stated.

She mentally sighed in relief. "What's your name then?" she asked.

"Name's Nin Tendo," he replied with a cocky smile.

As if on cue all the technicians mumbled a "Hi Nin Tendo." Pleased to see everyone cooperating, Rey read off the next question. "Alright, now can you share with us what job you would have had if you weren't a radar technician?" she inquired.

"That's an easy one. I would have no career to begin with. I would be a lone warrior shaping his own life upon a hostile planet. The plants, creatures, and even the rocks would wish to feast on my flesh, but they would lack the skills necessary to take down a majestic beast like myself. I would spend my days taking risks that would prove vital to my survival. I would climb waterfalls and tall trees so I could gaze upon the rugged landscape that I call my home. I would spend my nights be lulled to sleep by the sounds of the wildlife that wish to kill me. I would-"

"Okay, that's enough Nin Tendo!" Rey blurted out, cutting him off.

"But I wasn't finished yet," he complained.

"It's alright, I understand your _vision_ quite clearly," she promised. Rey found it strange that he basically wanted her former lifestyle. If he knew how tough and stressful such a life could be he would have changed his mind.

Rey looked around at the other technicians and decided she needed to pick somebody who would give her a straightforward and ordinary answer. When she caught Matt's blonde head, she knew he wouldn't fail her. He seemed like a decent guy when they first spoke, so hopefully he would make the exercise easier.

"You," she said pointing at Matt. "What's your name?" Rey asked despite already knowing it.

Matt looked at everyone's waiting faces then turned to Rey. "My name's Matt," he simply said.

"Hi Matt," everyone mumbled.

Rey looked at another question on her paper, "Okay Matt, can you tell us one of your hobbies?"

Matt visibly stiffened when he heard her question. Instead of immediately answering like Nin Tendo, he just intensely stared off into space for a while. As he did this his face began to subtly twitch as if he was having trouble coming up with something.

Taking note of his odd behavior, Rey decided to help him out. "Is there something that you find yourself spending a lot of time doing? It doesn't have to be common," she explained.

"Oh, well in that case I think I've got something," he suddenly said.

"Go on."

Matt took a moment to compose himself before passionately diving into his hobby. "I like to collect Dar-I mean, cookbooks," Matt shared.

Rey's eyes widened in wonder. "You cook Matt?" she curiously asked.

"Yeah..."

"What things do you make?" one of the technicians inquired,

Matt's eyes darted around as he tried to come up with something. "You know. The kind of food that tastes good."

"Do you make space waffles then?" Nin Tendo spoke.

"…Sometimes," Matt slowly replied.

"L'lahsh-marinated nutrient globes?" another said.

"..When I have time."

"Salamander stick?"

"On occasion,"

"How about vercupti of sgazza boleruuee?"

Hearing this, everybody in the group turned to pointedly look at the technician who had spoken.

"What?" she questioned. "It's my favorite dish!"

Realizing the conversation was getting out of hand again, Rey decided they needed to move on. "Well thanks for sharing your hobby Matt," she said. "Collecting cookbooks seems...interesting."

She had never even seen a cookbook before. When all your food came from plastic packets and you lived a fast-paced life you didn't exactly have the time or energy to discover new ways of mixing the same two ingredients every day.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Rey turned to face the other radar technicians. "Now who wants to go next?"

* * *

Once Rey had gotten around to learning everyone in her team's names and a fun fact about them, she had decided that they would spend the rest of the day checking the radar. It was up to Kylo Ren and his new team to run checks on the radar and ensure that it was in perfect working condition. Despite being a radar technician, Ren still knew next to nothing about what went into the job. Thankfully, his team knew what they were doing and whenever somebody mentioned anything about the radar he would just nod and agree. Since everything seemed to be in working order after their checks, Rey let them finish early.

As he walked to his assigned room on the base, Ren couldn't help but think about how complicated his mission was now that Rey was his boss. Having her around was extremely awkward considering a few weeks ago they were trying to kill each other. Because of this, he tried to remain guarded whenever she approached by calling upon his superior acting skills. When Rey spoke with him he smoothly demonstrated his "Matt" persona, which wasn't as cool as his "Kylo Ren" persona, but was necessary. Ren may have finely combed, dark hair and collect Darth Vader memorabilia, but Matt had messy blonde locks and collected cookbooks. With these differences she would never discover who he really was.

However there was something that constantly brought him close to blowing his cover. Kylo Ren found it extremely difficult for him to refrain from asking Rey if she had thought about being a student to any handsome First Order force users lately. Why should she be leading a group of weird radar technicians (himself not included) when she could be learning about the Force from one of the most powerful practitioners in the galaxy? It was ridiculous.

Ren shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned his attention to the door in front of him. He read the room number on his paper and compared it to the one posted on the wall. This was it. Pleased to have found his room, Ren tapped his keycard to the door scanner and the door slid open with a hiss. The second this happened the quiet of the hallway was replaced by an onslaught of blaster sounds and explosions followed by cheerful yells.

"Yes! Yes! Aww yeaaaah!" A man shouted from on his bunk. He appeared to have a have a controller in his hand and his eyes were fixated on a small screen on the wall.

Ren visibly cringed when he heard the shouts. There was no way this man was going to be his roommate. Despite Kylo Ren's willingness to leave the area and demand a new room assignment, he knew he couldn't do it. It would only draw more attention to himself, and the last thing he needed was more people to become aware of his existence.

Realizing that the man hadn't noticed him yet, Kylo Ren decided to just quietly move inside the room. However, he really wished he hadn't when he heard what the man cried next.

"Another win for Poe Dameron!" he exclaimed throwing his controller on the floor.

Poe Dameron. Wait a second. Wasn't that the guy that he tortured…?

Uh oh.

Suddenly, Dameron turned his head and finally noticed Ren just standing there staring at him. His eyes instantly widened and he lifted a shaky finger to point at him. Recognition quickly flooded his features as he gawked at the room's new inhabitant.

 _This is it_ Kylo Ren thought watching the surprised pilot. _He never saw my face, but somehow he knows I'm Kylo Ren. I guess it's about time I killed him anyway-_

"No way!" Poe cried as he shot to his feet. He ran up to Ren and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, causing him to drop his bag. The force user just awkwardly stood there with his arms pinned to his sides as Poe continued to embrace him. Ren's mind was in a frenzy as he continued to did this.

 _What's happening! How dare he touch me! Why is he hugging me after what I did to him? …Wait…am I supposed to hug him back?_

Finally Poe stepped away and smiled at the taller man. "I missed you Bob! Where you've been? Playing _Grand Theft Starships_ just isn't the same without you!"

Ren gave Poe a puzzled look. "My name isn't Bob, it's Matt," he firmly stated.

"Wait, you're not Bob from sewage?" the pilot asked in confusion.

"No. I'm a radar technician," Ren clarified. _Seriously? Again with the Bob from sewage?_

Poe's eyes widened. "Really? It's just you look so much like him," he explained.

Kylo Ren frowned. "So I've heard," he dryly replied.

Poe ignored his irritated demeanor and went on to introduce himself. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you Matt. My name's Poe Dameron," he said as he reached out and shook Ren's hand. "I'm sure you may have heard of me," he casually added.

Ren purposefully didn't respond.

"You know, "Poe Dameron". Greatest pilot in the Resistance who helped bring down Starkiller Base? Does that ring any bells?" he eagerly asked.

"Never heard of you," Ren lied.

Poe appeared taken aback and momentarily paused. "Oh? Really? That's strange…" the pilot mumbled, quite flabbergasted. Kylo Ren forced himself not to smirk.

"Um, it's okay though! Now you know," he said, his confident nature returning. "So what brings you to my small abode?"

"This room is listed as my new living quarters."

"Oh!" Poe exclaimed as if remembering something. "General Organa mentioned there would be some newbies on the base soon. I've been fortunate enough to have the room to myself, but I suppose it's about time I got a roommate," the pilot said.

Poe stepped back and lifted his arms. "Welcome to my wonderful abode, Matt," he kindly stated.

Kylo Ren nodded in response before taking a moment to actually investigate his new home. The room was rather small with bunk beds tucked in the one corner, while a desk was nestled in the other. On the desk sat a variety of model X-wings that appeared carefully polished, due to their sparkling surfaces. For the most part the room was pretty tidy, save the occasional spare sock lying about. It was not as expansive as his suite back on the _Finalizer_ , but it would have to do.

Poe walked over to the bunks beds and pulled the comforter off of the top bunk revealing a combination of dirty clothes, gum wrappers, and _Pilot's Weekly_ magazines.

Never mind, this room did not meet his standards.

The pilot started to roughly grab his things and throw them on his bottom bunk. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting a roommate so I didn't have time to clear up my junk," he explained as he continued to work.

Ren forced himself to be civil and not demand to know why he would be sleeping on the filthy mattress. "It's…fine," he finally grit out.

When he was finished clearing the bunk, the pilot haphazardly threw the dirty comforter back on it before proudly patting it. "Here you go. Good as new!" he assured with a grin.

The force user commanded his face to remain blank and not display the disgust he felt as he approached his new bed.

Yet just as Ren was about to place his bag on the dirty comforter, Poe held up a hand, blocking him. "Wait, I think I forgot something," he said before grasping the bunk's pillow. He lifted it revealing an old banana peel that reeked the second it was exposed. Kylo Ren quickly pinched his nose before its stench could destroy his sense of smell forever. How the decaying fruit even got under the pillow was a mystery.

Poe casually grabbed the banana and tossed it in a nearby garbage bin. "Sorry about that, you're good to go now," he assured, moving out of the way. As Kylo Ren finally placed his bag on the bed, he noticed Poe begin to collect a flight suit from the pile of clothes that was previously on his bed.

"Unfortunately I can't stay and chat," Poe began as he picked a sock off the floor. "I have to train the new recruits, but I should be back later,"

"Ok," Ren replied, trying to sound a little disappointed. However, on the inside he was absolutely elated to be away from the frustrating pilot.

Poe grabbed his helmet from under the bed and tucked it under one arm. "Hold down the fort for me, will ya?" he asked before tapping Kylo Ren on the shoulder (he tried not to glare at him when he did this) and dashing out of the room.

When Poe was finally gone Ren turned to study his messy bed.

He had work to do.

* * *

Later that night after Kylo Ren had secretly switched the bed sheets, he was completely tucked in and trying to fall asleep. However "the greatest pilot in the Resistance" was playing _Grand Theft Starships_ again and the volume was at full blast. The constant noise was giving him a headache that was quickly escalating into a migraine every time Poe cheered. Ren covered his head with his pillow, but it did little to diminish the sound of explosions and blaster shots.

The worst part of the situation was that Ren had to work early in the morning. The last thing he wanted was to be tired and not maintain his guard around Rey. With no other way of falling asleep, he reached into his bag that was hanging off of the corner of his bunk. It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for and settled back under his covers.

Kylo Ren reverently held Vader's disfigured mask in his hands as he stared into its dark eyes. His grandfather's helmet always comforted during the late hours when sleep sometimes evaded him. After all, it was his only companion and inspiration. As his fingers gently stroked the helmet's rounded shape, Ren felt himself begin to relax.

 _Grandfather, please help me fall asleep. My roommate won't shut up._

As usual there was no answer from the helmet, or the Force. However, Kylo Ren did not become frustrated. Darth Vader was a wise man and would reveal himself when the time was right. Therefore, he would patiently wait for that day.

Eventually Vader's helmet started to work its magic and the room's noise finally faded away into the soothing quiet of a wonderful dream. In it Vader was teaching Ren the best way to force-choke someone. It was glorious.

For the first time that day, Kylo Ren was content.

* * *

A/N: I bet you guys weren't expecting Ren to have brought Vader's helmet, were you? I'll tell you right now, Vader's helmet will be making more cameos in the chapters to come.

Moving on to to Poe, I always felt like he would be that nice roommate that you can't stand at the same time. They mean well, but they still annoy you. Considering Kylo Ren is easily annoyed this outweighs the fact that Poe's an alright guy. Also I suppose he's still bitter about him escaping and all!

Now the dishes I included in this chapter are actually mentioned in the Star Wars universe. Yes, space waffles are in thing in a galaxy far far away.

Lastly, I'm sure you guys noticed that one of our radar technicians has a very interesting name. It sounded like it could exist in the Star Wars universe so I thought, "eh, it works".

As you can probably tell I have a very strange humor, so if you like it, I'll keep the chapters coming! As always please let me know what you guys thought of my story!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Star Wars

* * *

"Matttttt? Hey Mattt?" a distant voice called. It was indistinct in nature, and seemed to reverberate within the blackness that Kylo Ren was currently submerged in. He was furious; Ren had been having a wonderful dream when the voice had pulled him to the edge of consciousness. Ignoring the voice, he tried to comfortably settle back into a comatose state, but it was insistent.

"Matttttttttttt?" it called again.

To Ren's disappointment, the darkness began to recede and his hearing began to sharpen. Gradually he was pulled from his unconscious state and it wasn't long before his eyes began to open. At first everything was blurry and it took a couple blinks to focus his eyes, but eventually he was able to make out what looked like a person hovering over his bunk.

"Hey Matt, you awake?" the voice asked.

Now more aware, it didn't take long to recognize the voice. Just hearing it annoyingly reminded him of how it had continually hollered during the previous night.

 _Anybody but this guy…_

"Ah! I knew you could hear me," Poe happily announced when he saw Kylo Ren staring up at him with bloodshot eyes. "Anyway, sorry I had to wake you up, but I just couldn't take it anymore."

Ren looked questionably at the pilot. "Take what anymore?" he tiredly mumbled.

Poe quickly lifted up something that had been nestled under one of his arms. When Ren saw what he was clutching, he wondered if he was still asleep and was experiencing a nightmare. He had had numerous of them over the years; however none of them could compare to the one he was currently immersed in, dream or no dream.

The pilot… he was carelessly holding a dark helmet.

His grandfather's helmet.

"Can you explain this creepy thing? When I woke this morning I saw you hugging it in your sleep like it was a stuffed ewok or something," Poe quickly explained.

How dare that filthy pilot desecrate the most sacred object in his Darth Vader collection!? Just the thought of all the fingerprints Poe had probably left all over it made him want to retrieve his saber and attack everyone and everything, especially the smug pilot in front of him. With great speed, Ren roughly snatched back his precious possession before sending Poe a heated glare.

"Hey! What the heck Matt!" the pilot exclaimed. "I wasn't going to ruin it or anything. I just wanted to get a better look at it."

"You shouldn't touch what isn't yours!" Ren hissed.

Poe put his hands up in an effort to calm his roommate down. "I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have taken it. If I knew it had some sentimental value I wouldn't have, but can you at least tell where it's from? I've never seen anything like it," he admitted.

"No."

"Is it Mandalorian?"

"No."

"Am I getting hotter or colder?"

"Neither."

"What type of answer is that?"

"No answer. I'm not telling you," Ren snapped. Honestly, why couldn't he just let it go? He felt neither inclined nor willing to risk explaining that the helmet had belonged to Darth Vader.

Poe sadly sighed. "I was just wondering what it was, that's all. I guess if you really don't want to answer I can just describe it to other people on the base and ask if they-"

"It's a hockey mask," Ren quickly said when he realized that if Poe talked to others about the helmet they might actually know what it is. If he wanted to maintain his cover he couldn't let other Resistance members learn that one of their radar technicians kept Vader's helmet. That would certainly raise eyebrows and cause them to question his loyalty.

"Hockey? What's that?" Poe asked in wonder.

Ren's mind scrambled for a suitable answer considering he made "hockey" up. He had no idea what it was, but unfortunately now he had to run with it. "It's a…sport," he slowly began when he couldn't think of anything better to say.

The pilot's eyes widened. "How do you play?" he eagerly inquired.

"Well you um…take a stick and beat around something called a…puck until its gets in the other team's goal," he explained. "The helmet is for protection," Ren added holding up the one in his arms.

"Is that all? It doesn't sound too hard. In fact, it sounds pretty familiar."

"Also its on ice," the spy blurted out to ensure the game was completely foreign to his roommate.

"Oh, in that case I don't think I've heard of it. It sounds cool though. Did you play it?"

"Yes…" Ren eventually replied. "But not anymore since I had an accident. That's why the helmet is so damaged."

"Must have been one hell of an accident! I guess that also explains the scar?"

"Yes exactly, _exactly_. That's definitely what caused this," he affirmed.

Poe nodded in understanding. "It's pretty respectable that you still keep it so close to you considering what you've been through with it. You must have been pretty passionate about this game."

"You could say that," he offered. Poe was right; he was very passionate about this helmet, only it wasn't because he played whatever "hockey" was.

The pilot smiled and looked over at his own helmet resting on his desk. "Maybe I should keep my helmet around more since flying is what I'm passionate about?" he wondered.

"…If you want to."

"Yeah, I just might," Poe proudly stated as he held his chin.

"Hey Poe?" Ren asked when he remembered something important.

"Yeah Matt?"

"Could you not tell anyone about the helmet? It's very special to me so I try to keep its existence a secret," he said looking down at the mask in his lap. What he said wasn't exactly a lie, even back on the _Finalizer_ practically no one knew about the helmet. Even Hux had yet to find it, although his cat Millicent was quite familiar with it considering she loved to leave scratch marks all over it. If there was one upside to being on a base surrounded by his enemies, it was finally being away from that evil, ginger fluff ball.

Poe quickly nodded. "Yeah of course buddy! Don't worry, your secret is safe with me!" he assured.

 _That better be the case_ Ren thought. Then again, he could always just kill the pilot if he spilled his secret. Usually he would have killed him already for having seen the helmet like the unlucky stormtroopers in the past, but he would have to make an exception for the sake of the mission.

 _Take that Hux, I have self-control_ , he smugly thought.

* * *

Ren violently ripped blue wires out of a calcinator when it began to emit a very loud beeping noise. Today Rey decided they should practice working on some faulty calcinators since they were such an integral part of the radar system. She had explained that if an emergency arose they needed to be able to rewire one in record time if more vulnerable parts of the system were fried. The second line of defense was the calcinators, so if they were offline enemies could easily slip into the base without anyone realizing it. Rey's brief explanation of what they did had been enlightening, yet she didn't explain _how_ to rewire them much like his last mentor.

"Seriously what are you even doing? That's not how you dismantle a calcinator. Dude are you trying to fix it, or murder it?" Nin Tendo mused beside him. "Cause if you're trying to murder it, that isn't really cool. What did it ever do to you man?"

Kylo Ren harshly pulled out another wire as the beeping intensified. "It just won't stay fixed," he angrily stated as he continued to mess with it.

"That's because you're tearing out all of its workable parts Hat-"

"Matt."

"-Matt."

Ren harshly threw the calcinator back on the table in frustration. "Well if you're such a _genius_ why don't you explain what to do?" he spat at Nin Tendo.

The other technician just smugly smiled at Ren and crossed his arms. "I don't know man, most people can't always keep up with me and absorb all my impressive knowledge," he explained.

"I think I'll survive," he dryly said. It was rewiring a calcinator, just how complicated could it be? Surely it wouldn't give him more trouble than the first time he tried.

Nin Tendo lazily leaned back in his chair and grinned at the agitated man next to him. "Alright, if you say so, if things get too complicated let me know and I'll slow down," he instructed.

Kylo Ren impatiently sighed. "I'll be fine, just tell me how to fix it," he demanded.

Nin Tendo casually grabbed Ren's discarded calcinator and held it out to him. "Fat-

"Still Matt."

"-Matt, in order to fix a calcinator, you have to respect the calcinator," he seriously explained. Nin Tendo's green eyes slowly looked from the device in his palm to Ren's frustrated expression. "Do you respect the calcinator?" he carefully asked.

The addressed rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered.

"No! I don't want to hear _yeah whatever_ , I want to hear a clear _yes oh wise teacher, I respect the calcinator_! If you don't respect it, it won't respect you! Technology requires love, if there's no love it won't do what you want."

"That's ridiculous." Kylo Ren had figured encountering his worst enemies would be hard enough, but additionally handling a crazy radar technician was making the mission far more difficult than he anticipated. If only he could whip out his lightsaber and demonstrate just how much he _loved_ technology. He was infamous for destroying it, not putting it back together.

"It's not ridiculous, it's science. Now say it with me, _oh wise teacher, I respect the calcinator_ ," Nin Tendo demonstrated. When Kylo Ren remained silent he frowned at him. "If you don't say it, it's never going to be quiet. Do you hear it, do you hear it Bat-"

"For the last time it's Matt!"

"-Matt? It's crying for your respect. That's all its wants, that's all it _ever_ wanted," he sadly spoke.

Ren was at a loss for words as he watched the other technician's expression suddenly become quite emotional. It was a piece of metal for crying out loud. He wasn't even that nice to other human beings. Why would he treat an annoying calcinator any different?

"Hey, so how are your calcinators coming along?" Rey asked, breaking the silence when she arrived at their table.

Kylo Ren was immensely pleased that the scavenger came when she did. He couldn't handle another moment of that conversation otherwise he would have force-chocked Nin Tendo.

"Mine's all finished," Nin Tendo proudly said as he handed over his device.

Rey considered it with careful eyes as she inspected it. When she was seemingly finished, her brow furrowed and she questionably looked at Nin Tendo. "You're calcinator isn't fixed. Just because you duct tapped the wires back into place doesn't mean you solved the problem. You were supposed to _fix_ it, not temporarily mend it," she explained.

Ren internally smirked as he watched his _wise teacher's_ smile transform into a sour expression. It would seem love and duct tape weren't enough to fix a faulty calcinator after all.

"Yup," Rey said as she gave the device another once over. "You're going to have to start over. Go back to the bin and grab another," she instructed.

"But it'll work! It's fine! Phil would have said this was enough!" he stuttered.

Rey sighed in irritation. Clearly she did not enjoy the comparison. "Once again, I'm not Phil. If Phil thought a duct tapped wire would do, he clearly didn't read up on monofilament fibers and how they create some of the most durable wires in the galaxy. However when cut-" Rey angled the wire and it immediately shredded the duct tape, "-their razor sharp edges will slice through _anything_ ".

"Anything?" Nin Tendo squeaked.

"Anything," she affirmed. "So why don't get another calcinator and start over before this wire cuts off a finger?"

Nin Tendo's expression adopted a look of horror before he mumbled a quiet "Yes Ma'am," and scurried away. Clearly the self-absorbed man was quick to dispel his usual cocky persona when danger was involved.

With the other radar technician gone, Rey turned to look at Ren. "So how's your calcinator doing?" she curiously asked.

"It.." he would have just lied and said it was fine in order to get the scavenger to go away, the less contact he had with her during his mission, the better. Yet something told him lying wouldn't work with her. If she was sharp enough to catch an actual radar technician's flaws, there was no way he was getting away with anything.

"It…won't stop beeping," he finally admitted before handing it to her.

As Rey turned it over in her hands Ren knew it was only a matter of time before he received a lecture like his co-worker. Ren hated to admit it but he couldn't stand failure in any form, even if it was fixing a calcinator on an undercover mission. The fact that the scavenger girl would be the one criticizing him would only make it worst.

"Well, the reason it's beeping is because you're taking out the wires. The wires are dangerous, so the beeping just reminds the technician of this fact," she explained. "You seem to be on the right track though. You were taking out the wires to replace them, right?"

"Um…yes that's what I was doing," Ren stumbled. Had he actually been doing the right thing all along?

Rey gave him a tiny smile and handed him back his calcinator. "Good work, this is coming along nicely. Do you need help installing the new wires?" she kindly asked.

Was she actually offering to help him? His last mentor had been impatiently hounding him to finish up so she could eat her muffin, yet this girl appeared to genuinely want to help him. Her gentle hazel gaze did not hold the same anger and contempt they usually displayed in his presence, they were earnest and patient. Strangely, Ren found his usually riled up mind gradually calming the longer he gazed back at her. It was almost _nice_. Maybe it was his irritation with the calcinator, or maybe he was just in a strange mood today, but the next thing he said surprised himself.

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! As always feel free to leave a review and even a suggestion for the coming chapters if you're feeling creative. This is going to be a very silly story so literally anything could happen.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Star Wars_

* * *

The mess hall on the Resistance base was not large by any means, however it was one of the only places in which so many people gathered at once to eat, laugh, fight, make up, and then eat some more. Though the food wasn't anywhere close to decent, the mess hall was a place where everyone could unwind and forget that there was a war raging on. Whether it was a Resistance officer in a perfectly tailored uniform or a X-wing pilot in his or her flightsuit, everyone was treated equally in the hall.

Rank was meaningless here…for necessary reasons.

The rule came about because too many higher ranking officials had tried to cut the buffet line. Add in a group of angry soldiers who were already pissed with the food and it wasn't long before a few brawls broke out. Therefore the rule had to come about in order to ensure that everyone in the Resistance wasn't in the medical center when there was an attack on the base. However the rule didn't alleviate the other problems that occurred in the buffet line on a daily basis…

"I don't understand, what's taking so long? I hate to admit it, but if the First Order got one thing right, it was quite efficient when it came to giving everyone their meals," Finn said in irritation.

Rey sighed. "But did the First Order have a _buffet_?" she asked.

"Well no," the ex-stormtrooper admitted.

"Then I'll take this mess over whatever system they had any day," she explained. "Nothing beats a buffet, _nothing_." Compared to the scraps she ate on Jakku, experiencing a buffet was the most exciting thing she had ever done in her entire life. Plus she now got to experience it every. Single. Day.

Poe chuckled. "Rey you're only saying this because you like the idea of endless food," he pointed out.

"Who wouldn't? Whoever invented the buffet is a genius," Rey spoke, true admiration in her voice.

Finn and Poe laughed at their friend, but their smiles suddenly became sour when they noticed what was going on further down the line. A robed figure was casually walking alongside the line and whistling a random tune. The moment one of the janitors decided to check his watch he quickly inserted himself into the line before anyone could notice.

Anyone except for the trio.

"Uh oh, Rey it looks like your Jedi Master is trying to cut the line again despite the rule," Finn pointed out. "I thought you reminded him of it yesterday?"

Rey quickly nodded. "I did," she clarified.

"Then what is he doing?" Poe asked. "Should we say something?"

"Nah, just give it a few more seconds," the scavenger suggested.

True to her prediction as soon as the janitor looked up from his watch he immediately noticed Luke. "Hey buddy, what the hell do you think you're doing!" the man screeched.

Luke turned around before calmly glancing at the fuming man. "You will let Luke Skywalker cut in front of you and not get mad when he grabs the last breadstick," he said with a wave of the hand.

However the man's face became red with rage. "How about you let Atari punch you in the face and you hold still!" he yelled.

Luke looked at his hand in confusion. "Wait a second, why didn't it work?"

Suddenly more people chimed in.

"Did I hear that someone is cutting?" a woman cried in disgust.

"What happened to the rule!?" another screamed.

"The cutter needs to pay!" numerous voices urged.

An angry mob quickly formed around Luke as they continued to express their fury at what he had done.

"Get out of here!" one pilot demanded.

Luke put up his hands in order to calm the crowd. "Come on guys, the General is my sister for crying out loud!" he said in a last ditch effort to escape their wrath.

Poe nudged Rey as they watched the scene unfold. "Shouldn't you help your master?" he suggested.

She just calmly watched a large mechanic lifted her master off of his feet and began to carry him towards the door. Meanwhile Luke just kicked his feet in the air and tried to use the Force in order to free himself but continued to fail. "No I don't think so," she answered.

"Why not?" Finn questioned.

The man had kicked the door down and was about to throw Luke out.

"He said he was going to take the last breadstick," Rey said with a shrug.

* * *

After another 30 minutes Rey, Finn, and Poe were finally munching on their meals at their normal table in the back corner of the mess hall. Though there was no sign that stated it was theirs, every day they met there to chat about their day without fail. It was the only time that they were all simultaneously free so they made sure to take advantage of the down time.

"So Poe? How's your new roommate?" Finn asked the pilot.

"Is he annoying?" Rey added after taking a bite of her breadstick.

Poe just leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Nah he's alright. A little weird but he seems like a nice dude underneath those dorky glasses of his," he explained.

Rey raised an eyebrow. "Glasses?"

"Yeah, he wears these giant glasses and has messy blonde hair," Poe informed.

Rey brightened when she heard this. "Oh! Is his name Matt?" she quickly asked.

"Yup. You know him?"

"Of course he works for me!"

Finn looked between his two friends. "Wait his name is Matt?" he asked, the name ringing a bell somewhere in the back of his mind.

Rey nodded and took another bite of her breadstick. "He works for me as a radar technician," she casually explained.

Finn's eyes widened and he stuttered to respond. "Did..you say..he is a radar technician?!" he urgently questioned. The ex-stormtrooper's heart began to race as he put the pieces together. His name was Matt AND he was a radar technician? Long ago when he had worked on Starkiller Base he had stories about a guy with the same name and how awful he was at his job as a technician. However this was because he wasn't actually a technician to begin with. Later they found out that it was Kylo Ren dressed up as one in order to spy on his underlings. He hadn't personally encountered him when he was disguised, but Finn knew many who had and they reported that the entire incident was immensely…unpleasant.

"Yes-"

Finn shot to his feet. "Rey you can't trust him!" he cried.

The scavenger tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why? He's not the best technician but he seems like a hard worker," she said in order to defend her employee.

"Finn relax, you can trust the guy. If you talk to him you'll see!" Poe said. The pilot's smile returned once he noticed something in the distance. "As a matter of fact, he's right over there. What's a better time than now?" he suggested before waving at the radar technician as he awkwardly made his way through the hall.

Matt looked startled once he noticed Poe waving at him and tried to act like he hadn't noticed the pilot. However Poe jumped out of his seat and quickly made his way over to the technician. "Hey Buddy! Why don't you eat lunch with me and my pals today?" he eagerly asked.

Matt struggled to come up with a reply. "I…well…I don't know…" he struggled to say.

"Come on it'll be great! Besides, it's not every day you're invited to sit and eat with Resistance heroes," Poe happily added.

"Well-"

Before Matt could finish his statement the excited pilot quickly threw his arm around the taller man's shoulder and steered him towards the table. Once they arrived, Finn's face immediately adopted a look of mortification. Meanwhile Rey just lightly smiled.

"Hey Matt," she greeted.

"Hey Matt? Hey Matt!" Finn nearly screamed as he shot to his feet. "That's not Matt, that's Kylo Ren! Can't you guys tell!?"

As Rey and Poe exchanged looks, Finn mentally sighed in relief. _Thank the Maker I was here to tell them that Ren had infiltrated the Resistance_ he thought. As silence continued Finn took a moment to smirk at Ren who was currently sending him a deadly glare. In the mess hall he was clearly outnumbered, all they had to do was inform everyone and then-

"Bwahahaha!" Poe laughed banging his hand on the table. "Good one Finn! Matt as Kylo Ren? Now that's funny!" he hollered.

Finn desperately turned to Rey but saw her trying to stifle her own giggles. "Rey not you too!" he pleaded.

The scavenger tried to calm herself down but every now and then a laugh escaped her lips. "I'm sorry Finn, but that's just silly. Look at him, does he look like Kylo Ren?" she asked before giggling again.

While all this was happening Matt's glare began to recede as his face revealed his own smirk as he watched the flabbergasted ex-stormtrooper.

"Are you kidding me! If he wasn't wearing such a cheap wig and awful glasses you would see!" Finn exclaimed.

"Come on Finn, that's not a nice thing to say about his hair!" Poe pointed out.

"Why should I be nice to him! He slashed my back open with his damn lightsaber!"

"How could Matt have a lightsaber? He's just a technician," Rey stated.

"IT'S BECAUSE HE'S KYLO REN!" Finn shouted, nearly hysterical at this point. "Tell them!" he said addressing Matt. "Tell them who you really are!"

Matt just shrugged and sat in the empty seat across from him. "You already know who I am, my name's Matt," he simply stated. Then "Matt" looked Finn dead in the eye. "Nice to meet you," he said in a monotone voice.

Finn threw his hands in the air and stormed away from the table and out of the mess hall. If they couldn't believe him he had to find someone who did! The fate of the galaxy now rested on his shoulders and it was his duty to ensure that anyone associated with the First Order was not allowed to infiltrate the base and gather important information that could be used against them. It was up to him to stop Kylo Ren, with or without his friends' help!

* * *

 **A/N:** Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter, and how you think Finn knowing about Ren will affect the story!

Also since I haven't updated in forever here is a bonus!

 **Bonus:**

Kylo Ren observed the scene his foolish Uncle had created by cutting the line. Even he had known from the first day never to cut or else you risked having your bones broken. The rule was on a giant plaque in the mess hall for crying out loud. However here was his Uncle trying to use his Force abilities in order to have his way…again.

 _Some things never change_ Ren thought with a sigh.

Before his Uncle could use his Jedi mind trick, the younger Force user utilized the Force in order to shield the janitor's mind. He knew he had succeeded when the man became enraged with Luke and began to attract attention.

Kylo Ren smirked as a mob quickly gathered around his Uncle and made sure to continue to block his use of the Force as they kicked him out of the hall. Being so distracted with the angry people, he never even suspected that someone was tampering with his command over his powers.

When they finally kicked him out for good, Ren allowed himself a real smile as he got in line for lunch. He would wait his turn unlike _some_ people.


End file.
